1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the disclosure relates to an application device, an application robot, and an application method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, there is known an application device that applies application materials such as a sealant and an adhesive to a target object. This application device is, for example, mounted on the tip shaft of a robot as an end effector.
Some application devices thus mounted on robots can control the supply timing of the application material. In the case where this application device is used, while the robot is moved at a constant speed relative to the target object, the timings for the start of supply and the end of supply of the application material is adjusted. This ensures a uniform applied state (for example, see JP-A-2006-75699).